Outsides
by SniperCat
Summary: HP Prompt Table 005. Sirius' carefully laid out plan goes according to his imagination, and all thanks to some nimble fingerwork in the morning. SLASH


**Author's Note**; My attempt at writing fic that was with as little description as possible, most of the writing in dialogue, with one of my favourite parings! Puppy love forever, man. Read and review of course, if you would be so inclined to do so :)  
This is **SLASH**, so if you find this sort of material offensive, please read it over and over again until you become accustomed to it. Thanks.

* * *

Fumbling through the bag. Fingers skimming all the objects to find the distinctive clear cut with cool edges. Bring out one fist. Just a handful of change. Try then door handle again. Still locked.

"It's not going to open by wishful thinking, you know."

"Yes, I am aware." Hand run through the naturally unruly hair. Brows furrowed. Another quick rifle through the bag. Muttering.

"I could have sworn it was here before." Aloud. "Why didn't you bring your keys anyway?" a shrug, and a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, Moony. Maybe I just like occasions like this where we get locked out of our house. Stuff dreams are made of, hey?" He sniggers and is shoved playfully. Then back to the task at hand.

"I can't believe this- I won't have lost them, will I?" Slightly panic stricken, "and how are we supposed to get back inside now?"

"No worries, Moony. I can think of better things to do until I can get hold of James and get him to drop by with the spare." Arms curving round his waist and head nuzzling at his neck. Body shaping to his on the front step. A look of pained horror.

"Sirius! The neighbours- do you have no common sense?" Another tousle of the unkempt hair.

"Calm down, love. If anyone sees- which they won't- they'll just think you're some pretty girl I've picked up with this hair of yours." A meaningful inhalation of said hair. "Speaking of which, you smell of limes, and I _like_ it..." Hands slip further down. Utterly scandalised. Slaps the hands away.

"Stop it! This is neither the time nor place. You are simply not as irresistible as you believe yourself to be." Another amused smirk and mischievous eyes glint under lowered lashes.

"Is that so? Well, you learn something new every day." A quick glance of the head from side to side mockingly. Then pressed up against the front door with a breathless kiss. Left gasping.

"Yes, that is so." Panting, "and therefore I refuse to be moved in my opinion."

"Too bad." He tugs them both around the side to the back garden. Side gate bounces off its latch. The undergrowth is like a city of its own, but there is no time to think before he is flat on his back, hands on wrists, knees either sides of his hips.

"This is hardly fair- it's not like I could easily throw you off and run, is it?" A weak protest.

"I don't see you trying very hard to escape my charms though." A sigh. Caught out.

"Only because all my energy has been sapped by spending the whole day struggling to keep up with you."

"Everybody's libido must have limits, I agree."

"That's not what I meant, and you know-" Cut off by a finger to the lips. A trail of kisses starts from the bottom of his shirt. Fingertips skim underneath the fabric. Lower half pressed to lower half. Mouth pressed to mouth, teasing with a gentle roll of the hips. Fidgeting now, can't keep still. Clutching at the long grass under his hands.

"You know what? This reminds me of that time on the Quidditch pitch in 6th year. Remember that?" A growl from beneath him. Both flipped over, roles reversed and dark hair haloed around his head, interspersed with grass.

"What did I tell you? I knew you wouldn't be able to keep up with the disinterest for long, and also," here a pleased leer, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shush. Just because I-" Mouth gapes for a couple of seconds as he searches for words to put into the context.

"I don't believe it! The ever eloquent Mr Lupin lost for words." Suddenly, jeans are tugged down accompanied with an animalistic grin. A groan of surprised mixed with something else entirely. Bitten lip as hands clutch fruitlessly at the surrounding long grass. Warmth pools at his crotch, back arching. A guttural moan matching wild hot mouth. And then it is over. Panting ensues, then a groan of a different sort as a body crawls upwards and flops onto his chest heavily.

"You won Padfoot. Aren't you happy?" Fingers trailed across face then chest before beginning to lower again.

"As much as I would love to, Mr Moony, I'm starting to feel a cold breeze ruing the sensations in my nether regions. Let's move inside, yes?" A snort of amusement.

"In case you had forgotten, the door's locked, which happened to bring about this whole chain of events."

"No worries, I have your key in my back pocket from this morning when I formulated a careful plan which ended up something like this." A shocked expression which morphs quickly in disbelief.

"I can't believe you sometimes! You set me up to do this?" A quirked eyebrow and easy smile.

"Well, not this exactly. It turns out you can be quite spontaneous in situations such as these-" then a high-pitched yelp as he is dragged to the doors and inside, jeans round his knees, as quickly as a werewolf in heat.


End file.
